Heart's Desire
by Cim
Summary: Subaru has nothing left, no family, friends or love, only seeks to see his love one last time. He goes to see the owner of the the shop that grants wishes. But not every thing is what you wish for.Who is this new shop owner?how can he grant Subaru's wish?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Me no own this, the mighty great Clamp of Japan does. Me no get money for this, just for fandom xD

Plzz comment, first story

Ch 1

The shop that grants wishes

A single cherry blossom tree stood proud and mighty in a field of emptiness and darkness. The tree was in full bloom and the petals fell like white snow in the calm wind. At the foot of the tree stood a single young man dressed in a majestic blue robe.

Slender built body and a calm face, there was nothing much about the young man but his eyes. The young man had mismatched eyes, one was a bright gold and the other was a deep blue. But against its beauty, he's beautiful eyes always wore the saddest gaze.

The gaze was on the cherry tree. He sighed, he could have guessed it. He has a customer.

_Really, can't even have a night of sleep. _

Beside him was now another young man, almost appearing out of the thin air. This one was a bit taller, his black hair shorter and he was dressed in complete black.

"This is ….." He's voice was almost a whisper

"A dream." The man in blue answered in a firm voice, he's gaze never leaving the tree.

"I got in a dream." He's lips formed into a smile

"Do you know where this is?" The one in blue asked

"A place where wishes are grant exchanged for a price." He's voice was now more clear and confident

"Right, and what is it that you wish for?"

"I want to see him again, can you grant that?"

"And what will you give exchange for that?"

The young man in black tensed at that question, but he's eyes were now ever more determined and certain. "My eye." His hand reached up to his cheek. "My most valued possession."

This time, the young man in blue turned to face the other. They both stared at each other. _His eyes_. They were just like he's own, mismatched.

"If I take that eye, your title as the Sakurazukamori will be gone"

"How…" The man in black began to ask, but he didn't, he knew the answer. "It's fine."

He ran the tip his finger on the side of the eye, feeling it one last time before it was gone.

"No." He replies. "I cannot take that as a price."

"Wh…"

"It is too much, to take the spiritual and physical connection between you and the one you love, in which you value equally, is too much." The wish granted explained.

"I shall take the title of Sakurazukamori that will even the wish."

The taller man exhales a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"When you wake, you shall see him again." And the man in black was gone.

"A wish to see someone again." The wish granter whispered to the tree. "The same as me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: me no own this, me no get money for this.**

**So sorry that the first story had to be so short I didn't have a lot of time on that and I really wanted to write it. Laugh**

**Here is Ch. 2 enjoy.**

Ch. 2. A ghost from a dream

The second Seishinro walked into his apartment, he knew something was amiss. It was such a strange feeling, like he was expecting something when he opened that door. There was nothing wrong with his residence, all the furniture was in place, the lights were off and everything was still and silent.

No, it was not everything. Seishinro can feel a light breeze in the room, lightly brushing his hair. It was impossible, Seishinro always close and lock all the windows and door before leaving. The only possibility Seishinro can think of was a burglar.

A burglar was in Seishinro's house, how amusing. Seishinro had one of the best home security systems there was, so he would've be notify if there ever was a intruder, even before they entered the house. Seishinro chuckled, to find out how this intruder got in would be fun.

Seishinro removed his shoes quietly. Feeling the direction of the breeze, he followed it to his bedroom. He quickly notices that the door was open. What a careless burglar this was. Seishinro placed his hand on the door and lightly pushed.

To his surprise; it didn't look like room that a burglar was in. Everything was still in place, nothing was moved or missing, but one thing.

Seishinro imminently spotted the trespasser. A slender young man dressed in black was standing on his terrace looking out. Through the glass door and curtains, Seishinro couldn't see him clearly, but he looked young.

"Who are you?" Seishinro said, it sounded more like a order then a question

The youth turned, and Seishinro got to see his face. He was young, in his late teens or 20s, and he was a beauty.

His pale skin appeared almost white against his black clothes. His hair was short and black and perfectly shaped around his lovely face. Not only were his physical features gorgeous, the young man had a strange feeling about him, tragic and almost dangerous.

Seishinro's tone changed completely. "To whom do I own this pleasure to have such beauty welcome me home?" He was smiling, that cunning, sweet smile.

The young man only blinked. He didn't seem scared to be caught trespassing in someone's house. "You don't know who I am?" the youth whisper. He's voice low and quick, like the clinking of broken glass.

Seishinro didn't know what to say. He couldn't remember meeting him, if he had met someone this beautiful, he would've remembered. From the hurt look on the young man's face, Seishinro can tell they must have met before. And to break into someone house must meant something more.

"I'm sorry" the youth finally said, after realizing that Seishinro was not who he was looking for. "I must have the wrong place, I'm so sorry for entering your house". The young man spoke in the most polite and sweet voice. "I'll take my leave now."

"Oh no, there's no need to leave" Seishinro began to say, but before he could finish, the young had already climbed on the railing of the terrace. "Wait! What are you doing?"

"Good bye."

Seishinro rushed over to stop him from jumping, but it was too late. The youth jumped downward, and when Seishinro looked over to see where he was, he saw nothing. There was nothing, only the darkness.

Subaru knew the second he opened his eyes. Oblivious to his surroundings, Subaru sat still on the ground. He didn't have to check, or make sure.

He was in another world. With years of training and working, Subaru was always surrounded by spiritual pressure and weight, and he was an expert in this field. So Subaru known, from the lack of magical present that he was somewhere far, very far.

Subaru was not stupid, he know his wish was farfetched. He also known that the shop owner was known to be a cunning and tricky person, but even with all that, Subaru didn't expect this. Subaru had simply wished to see Seishinro again, he didn't care how, and even an illusion would be good enough.

Subaru looked around. It was a large bedroom of someone, from the view of the terrace door, it was an apartment at least 20 floors high. The room was furnished with strange furniture.

Everything was so strange.

Subaru recognized the bed and the night stand, but couldn't identify what the others were. There was a large black screen rectangle shape box that hung from the wall. It was too flat and too big to be a TV, from the way it was hanging was almost like a painting, but it couldn't be such it was all black.

Other than those things, the room was relatively empty and almost lonely; with no pictures, no books or any decorations, it didn't seem like someone's room.

A small rustle made by the wind brought Subaru back to reality. He was in someone' else's house. If he doesn't leave right away and gets caught, it will only bring more trouble. Subaru quietly got up; fortunately the changing of worlds didn't cause any physical exertion to his person.

As he proceeded to the door, Subaru heard a small sound from the other side. It was too late. Whoever lives here was home, and was able to open the door. Subaru swallowed. If he can't leave through the front door, he'll just leave in another way.

Subaru turn to look out the window again. It was at least 20 floors high, if he jumps from the terrace, he wouldn't be as likely to see caught or even be seen.

Steadily, he moves quietly. Just when he steps out to the terrace, a gush of air rushes towards him.

"Who are you?" a familiar voice called. It has been so long such Subaru heard that voice; he had almost forgotten how sweet it sounded. But he didn't forget, unmistakably, it was his, it was Seishinro's voice.

Standing before him was the man that Subaru wished to so deeply to see: Seishinro.

A profound feel of joy and relief overwhelmed Subaru. He could touch and see and feel him, his presents, again. Years of suffering and saddest for the lost of Seishinro were also gone in Subaru's mind. But no matter how real it seem, Subaru knew it was not his Seishinro. Not the Seishinro that he loved. Not the one that killed his sister and not the one that he killed.

Seishinro mumbled something that Subaru couldn't hear. Of course he didn't know who Subaru was, even the look on Seishinro's face tell Subaru that.

"You don't know who I am?" Subaru asked.

The man that was not Seishinro answered, but again Subaru didn't hear, he didn't want to hear anymore lies.

"I must have the wrong place, I'm so sorry for entering your house. I'll take my leave now." Subaru turned again, not waiting to hear the response, and got ready to jump. From his view, the building was higher than he thought. But he didn't hesitant and he jump. If he was to stay any longer, he didn't think he could ever escape again.

My most humble apology that ch.2 took sooo long, end of the school year, it has been a lot of work. Sat, tests, projects and so much shit. I hope you enjoy this ch. Next ch will come out a lot sooner this time, I will promise that _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****anything,**** all the lovely people of clamp belong to clamp and their cruel ways. **

**Hello again everyone, school's over, but I still have so much work T_T.**

**But I'm working hard to write. Please excuse my bad English for I am a very bad writer, but who the **** cares when it's just for fandom. Here is ch. 3, I hope this makes up for the 2 short stories (what am I saying this is short too), enjoy. **

Chapter 3

A New Friend

Subaru ran. He ran as fast as he could, as far as he could, and when he couldn't run anymore, he walked. He walked as far his body could bare and further. Even the fatigue and cold didn't take his mind off Seishinro. _Seishinro_. Subaru never thought he would say that name again.

_Seishinro is alive._

The same sentence whispered by a sweet voice repeated again and again in Subaru's head. A voice so charming and sweet and tempting, Subaru almost believed it. He almost believed the beautiful lie it whispered.

_Seishinro is here._

How wonderful it would be if he could.

Then Subaru can finally forget; forget all the suffering and pain. If only he was able to forgive himself, and let go of the past, he would. But he couldn't. Even if it was bitter and sad memories, they were still memories of Seishinro. How can Subaru forget Seishinro?

The sky was now beginning to lighten, it was already dawn. In an hour or so the empty streets would be fill with people again, people of this world. With no knowledge about this world, Subaru would, without a doubt, stand out. He can't just walk around forever; he has to find some sort of shelter, a place to rest and hide.

Subaru looked at his surroundings. In the night, it was hard to see, but now he was able to distinguish some things that he recognizes. There were some top skyscrapers that looked identical to the ones in his' world. As he walked more, the surrounding began to feel more familiar.

This was a path he walked before. The path he took to Rainbow Bridge. A burst of curiosity and fear welled in Subaru's mind. And he hurried towards the direction where the salty sea wind was coming from, towards the bridge.

And in the same place as he had expected, the same place in his world, was the Rainbow Bridge, everything still in place.

Standing in the midst of a light fog, the bridge looked almost ghostly, like it was floating. Subaru slowly walked with his hand on the bridge's railing, afraid that any sudden move would cause the bridge to collapse.

Midway on the bridge, Subaru looked over the railing into the water. With the fog, it was almost impossible to see how far the water.

_If I jumped _

Subaru could do nothing but stare into the formless clouds. What does it matter now if he jumped? Before, back in his world, there were people that depended on him, and he had a responsibility as a clan head. Now what? If this world's Seishinro didn't know him, doubtlessly no one else would know him. And what would be the point of staying if this Seishinro was not his Seishinro.

Oh how wished that he could go to the wish granter again, so he can get some form of explanation for all this mess.

He sighed and dropped his shoulders, letting all of his frustrations out. It's been a while such he could sit back for a minute and without worrying if he was being followed or in danger. Subaru missed that feeling, free of worries and without a care. He let himself go and stood there to have a moment of peace.

_It's so quite; it's like time stopped in here. _

While Subaru was lost in his daydream, a loud sound screech of a car wheel suddenly stopping comes behind him. As he turned to look, he didn't even have time to prepare himself when a hand grabs his arm tightly.

"Don't jump, death is not the answer!"

Subaru flinched, not to the loudness of the statement that was just shouted to him, but by the person that say it. The voice was a little different, but it was, for certain, the voice of Hokuto, his death sister. Subaru could only blink at her, for that he didn't know what to say or do. His first thought was the overwhelming feeling of relief that almost made him forget where is was and who she was. The Hokuto in front of him was certainly not his Hokuto.

"I'm not trying to jump." His voice came out much weaker then he thought.

"Oh, you're not?" Her clouded face lightens up immediately. "Oh I'm so sorry; you must think I'm so weird grabbing you out of nowhere, you know, you standing on a bridge 6 in the morning can be very misleading. I thought you were gonna jump and I just stopped my car in the street!" She spoke so fast and merrily just like his Hokuto.

Subaru couldn't help but stare at her while she spoke on and on. She seems a little older and she wears her hair longer. Instead of the old boyish short messy hair, her hair now was longer down her shoulders with full curled locks. Her clothes were still just as bright and peculiar as before; a red long coat with a fur scarf and black leather heels. Subaru couldn't even begin to think what kind of outfit she had under. _Maybe it was the norm in this world to wear such clothing. _Subaru thought.

Subaru couldn't help but chuckle when she had to stop and catch her breath. "I'm not trying to jump, really."

"Then why are you standing on a bridge in the crack of dawn looking so depressed, and what are you wearing? You're wearing nothing, are you not freezing to death out here?" Her voice went loud again.

Subaru didn't even notice it before she said it, he was wearing a simple light shirt and it was cold. Before, he was busy running, of course he didn't notice, but now the cold breeze of winter feel almost like cuts on his skin.

"Come on, I'll drive you home before you freeze to death for real." And she grabbed Subaru's hands and shoved him into her car. "I can't, I really can't go with you." He protested as Hokuto go on the driver's seat next to Subaru.

"Why not?" she almost yelled at him. "Your family is probably worrying about you. Oh where are my car keys"

"I don't have a family anymore." Subaru plainly said. And when he did, Hokuto was silence in a puzzle expression.

"What do you mean?" her voice was calm.

"I don't have anyone to worry about me, and I don't even have a home to go back to anymore."

Her expression became even sadder. "Then do you have anywhere I can take you, a friend? Or anywhere you can go?"

Subaru only shook his head. He looked down at his hands such he didn't know what to say next.

"Then why are you here? If you're not trying to kill yourself then why are you here?" her voice in a demanding tone. Hokuto only spoke in that tone when she was very serious or angry.

"It's a special place to me"

"A special place?" She paused and took a deep breath. "Why?"

This….." Subaru almost chocked on his own words, talking about Seishinro was unthinkable to Subaru, but now who is there to even care. "This was where someone I loved very much dead." _Loved. _He had never even think of saying that word before, but when he did it sounded so right.

"I see." She simply said. "You know it's kinda funny, this was the place where my brother dead too."

"Your brother? I'm so sorry"

"It was a long time ago" Hokuto weaved her hand in dismiss. "Look at me; telling strangers I meet on the street, I must be getting old."

"Excuse me for asking, but what was your brother like?"

"Oh he looked just like me," a warm look of nostalgia on her face when she spoke. "We were twins and we looked exactly the same, but we couldn't be more different. He was very kind, so kind and sweet and brave and bold and shy at the same time."

"I see." Subaru smiled, it was a funny feeling to have someone talk about you in front of you. "You must've loved your brother a lot." It was a bold statement but it lighten Hokuto's face into a smile

"You're awfully kind, aren't you?" She said with a big smile. "I'm sorry for asking, it was rude of me, it's painful to talk about love ones."

Subaru quickly shook his head in disagreement. "No, I should be thanking you for listening and for telling me about your brother. Your brother would be very happy to know that you still think of him."

"I sure hope so. You know the more I talk to you the more you remind me of my brother. And look at us, telling each other our life stories and don't even know each others name. I'm Hokuto Sumeragi, you could call me Hokuto, I don't want to look too old. And what is your name, young mysteries man?"

Subaru chuckled; she was always good at calling name.

"Subaru." He said. And just when he said it, he started to regret it as Hokuto's face went blank. He could have just made up a name, how stupid of him.

"Subaru-kun," she repeated with watery eyes. "It's a good name, isn't it? How about this Subaru-kun, such you don't have a place to stay, would you like to stay with me?"

Hokuto didn't even wait for a response before she started her car and drove away with a proud beam on her face.

**Writer's Note**

I hope you like how I did Hokuto, such Subaru was dead in this world, I thought that Hokuto would've turn out different, instead of having short hair, in which I think it's because she wants to be strong to protect her brother, I give her a cute more ladylike hair, don't worry you will see more her later. And for those who want to see more Watanuki, worry not, he will be making appearances later, though I must ware you guys that I take my time (lazy). Tell me what you think


End file.
